The Return
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia turned in the chair and looked into the emerald green eyes that stole her heart seven years ago and then broke it when she left two years ago.  This is an AU off of last nights episode.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After watching SVU last night had to write a story where Olivia was there when Casey returned not Fin. I originally planned for it to be a one shot but it looks like it will be a multi chapter. I am coming to realize that one shots are not for me. I hope everyone enjoys and as always reviews are welcomed.**

**For the readers looking for the sequel to Not again I am working on the first chapter and will hopefully have it posted soon. Thank you for your patience and continued reading of my stories.**

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk frustrated. The current case seemed to be blowing up in their face. The victim had identified the wrong suspect and now they were having to start all over again.<p>

"Do we know who the temporary ADA is yet?" her partner of twelve years, Elliot Stabler, asked as he took his jacket off.

"No" Olivia sighed out of frustration "I'm afraid of who it will be this time."

"Will an ADA back from the dead work" A voice said from behind them.

The voice that Olivia fell in love with over seven years ago. The voice who she gave her heart and soul too. Only to have it ripped out of her chest two years ago when she left New York. Her only reasoning was that she couldn't stay and not do the job she loved. Olivia turned in her chair and saw the strawberry blonde with emerald green eyes that still held her heart to this day. Casey Novak.

"I thought you were disbarred?" Elliot said pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

"Censured for three years. The DA is giving me a second chance." Casey said allowing her eyes to meet Olivia's for the first time since she walked in the squad room.

Olivia stood "Nice to have you back, Novak" the words dripping with sarcasm. Olivia walked around Casey and headed to the coffee pot.

Elliot glanced between the two ladies and shook his head. He knew Olivia was still madly in love with Casey. He also knew Liv well enough to know that she would do everything in her power to make Casey feel the pain she went through. One look into Casey's eyes told him that she still loved Liv and was hurting just as much as Liv was.

"Give her some time Casey. She's a little hurt." Elliot said placing his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"A little detective. If she could kill me and get away with it, she would."

"True but she won't."

They, more like just Elliot, briefed Casey on everything they had so far. Once she was brought up to date they left to re interview the victim, Catherine. Elliot used this time to lecture Olivia about giving Casey a second chance. That she could deny it all she wanted but she was still madly in love with the ADA. Olivia had politely told him to mind his business which he ignored and continued to lecture her until they reached the victims apartment.

They returned to the precinct with the new suspect, a man that delivered fresh fruit to the school she worked at. Fin was in the room interviewing the suspect when a tall black man wearing what looked like a thousand dollar suit walked up.

"I'm Deputy Distract Attorney Decker of Los Angels office. This is my client."

Casey extended her hand "I'm ADA Novak and this is detective Stabler."

"I'm aware of who you are." Decker said looking at Casey "I want all the evidence and discovery packet by five pm today. Oh and make sure it's stamped correctly. Wouldn't want history to repeat itself."

Olivia had walked up behind Casey and had overheard what Decker was saying. No matter how much Casey had hurt her no one was going to be talking to Casey in that tone.

Olivia quickly stepped between the two

"We haven't met but I'm detective Olivia Benson. Casey Novak is an outstanding Attorney and I will not have you talking nor taking that tone with her."

Elliot smiled when he saw the protectiveness emerge from his partner. She can deny that she still loved Casey all she wanted but her actions told everyone otherwise.

"I believe her record speaks for it self." Decker replied unfazed by Olivia's tone

Olivia took a step forward "Yes it does. She had one of the highest convictions rates in a SVU. These aren't easy crimes to prosecute."

"But at what cost?"

Olivia had enough of this smug bastard who thought he was better than everyone else.

"Go see your client or leave our squad room NOW." Olivia growled through clenched teeth.

Decker quickly backed away and left. There was something in her tone and manner that told him not to push the issued anymore. He did wonder why she was so protective of the ADA. He made a mentally note to check. Especially if it would help him get his cousin off.

Olivia turned and faced Casey with concern etched all over her face.

"Are you all right Case?" Olivia asked as she gently secured a few strands of hair behind Casey's ear.

Casey looked at her with her bottom lip trembling. She was trying hard to control her emotions but was failing miserably. She reached out and grabbed Olivia by the jacket collar pulling her to her. She laid her head in the crook of Olivia's shoulder, as she had done so many times before when she was scared or nervous. She inhaled deeply noticing that Olivia still used the same laundry soap, body wash, and cologne. She hadn't changed that and Casey was thankful.

"Hey" Olivia whispered as she encircled Casey in a tight embrace and rubbed soothing circles on her back "He's gone and ignore what he said. You are an outstanding ADA." After a few minutes Casey stepped back from Olivia instantly missing the warmth and care of her embrace.

"Thanks Liv. You realize he's probably wondering why you are so protective of me and is searching for that reason now."

Olivia understood the full meaning behind the words. They had both gotten the impression that Decker would play dirty. Which meant if he found out that they were once a couple it could spell disaster.

"Stay here" Liv ordered as she walked towards the captain's office.

Olivia knocked on the captain's door and entered. Once he looked up he could tell something was wrong. He just prayed it wasn't having to work with Casey again. He knew she took the break-up rough.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a fatherly voice.

"I would like to be excused from the case."

The request shocked Cragen to the core. Even when she was the target she still wanted in on the action.

"Why?"

"His attorney seems dirty enough to research our past. If he finds out that me and Casey had a relationship he may use that to toss the case."

Cragen was shocked. Olivia was voluntary stepping down. There was more to it and he knew better than to push it. He just prayed that she wasn't doing this to avoid Casey.

"Have you talked to the suspect?

"No Fin was doing that when he requested an attorney. Elliot read him his rights. I walked him in and put him in the interview room."

"Fine partner with Munch and help him tell Stabler he's with Fin now."

"Thank you, sir" Olivia said as she walked toward the door.

Olivia walked out and noticed Casey was missing from the spot she left her. Her heart sank. Maybe she had read the look Casey was giving her all wrong. Maybe Casey was over her? That was until she saw Casey sitting at her desk as she had for years while waiting on Olivia to finish. There had been times Casey had fallen asleep while waiting for Olivia.

Casey looked up when she heard the captain's door open. She couldn't help but stare at Olivia when she walked out. Her hair was slightly longer now and it seemed a shade darker. Her clothes hugged her in all the right areas. There were new lines of worry and fatigue etched on her face though. She seemed to look haunted even more now than when they first met and started dating.

Olivia walked over to her desk and grabbed her jacket.

"El you're partnered with Fin now. I'm off the case."

Elliot looked up at Olivia shocked she seemed to be taking it well. Years of working together gave them the ability to read each other and hash things out without words. He glanced from Olivia to Casey then back to Olivia. His eyes spoke volumes when he looked back at Olivia.

She smiled and simply nodded telling him everything was ok. She raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed. She was thankful they were able to say what needed to be said without words. She didn't want Casey to know she had stepped down for her. She knew she needed this win more than anything and if Olivia had to transfer from the 16 for her to get it she would.

Olivia leaned down and whispered in Casey's ear "I would be honored if you would join me for lunch."

Casey shuddered as Olivia's breath caressed her ear. She had to swallow hard and prayed that Elliot's ever protective look was else where at that moment.

"I would love to."

Olivia extended her hand for Casey to take and held her jacket open for her to put on. As they walked toward the door Olivia placed her hand on the small of Casey's back in a possessive manner.

Elliot knew from watching them walk out that Olivia was for once going to take his advice. He hoped the small lecture he gave Casey while Liv was in the Captain's office would be heeded to.

"Hey where are they going?" Fin asked as he watched the two women leave

"With any luck to kiss and make up. You're stuck with me."

"If it will get her to relax and go home some I will work with you for the next year." Fin stated tossing a file on his desk.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh "I agree man. I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I don't care how many times I rewrote this it never seemed to come out just the way I wanted it. Anyways I hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

><p>Olivia skillfully guided Casey through the precinct and out into the crowded New York streets. With the same ease she had used inside the building she used to weave both of them through the people until she was able to hail a cab.<p>

Olivia opened the door and ushered Casey into the cab before following in behind her. She quickly gave the cabbie an address in upper Manhattan before turning her attention to the light red head that still held her heart.

"Two years ago I came home after working a horrific child molestation case to find all your stuff packed and gone. A simple note of I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. I would have thought that after five years together I deserved better. Damn it Casey we were, are still married."

"I'm sorry Liv. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't take it anymore."

Olivia raked her hand through her hair "Couldn't take what? Not working or being with me? Which one? Or was it both?"

Casey head shot around to face Olivia. How dare she think that? She loved her more than anything. Hell she still loved her. She wasn't sure what hurt more. Her leaving or her coming back and seeing the pain in Olivia's eyes.

"How dare you ask that? Jesus Liv, I loved you. Damn it I still do. I cry myself to sleep every night because I miss you so much. So don't you dare think I left you because I didn't love you? I left because it tore me up every day to see you go off and work the crimes I use to prosecute."

"Casey I told you I would transfer if it was a problem. All you had to do was tell me."

"Come on SVU is your life. I couldn't ask you to give that up."

"SVU was my life. You became my life when I fell in love with you. I would have done anything to make you happy."

"But at the cost of your happiness. I couldn't let you do that."

"If it meant I could come home to you every night I would have been happy."

"I know but in the end you would have hated it. You and I both know that."

Olivia stared at Casey. She knew she was right as much as she hated to admit it. SVU was her life. It was her way to help her mother whose rapist was never caught. No one ever got justice for her mother but she made sure the victims she dealt with received justice.

"Ma'am we're here." The cabbie said pulling her from her thoughts.

Olivia paid the cabbie and stepped out of the cab. She held her hand out to help Casey out of the cab.

Casey stepped out of the cab and looked around. Her heart sped up when she realized where she was. They were standing in front of the restaurant where Olivia took her on their first date. Where she told her she loved her. The restaurant where she proposed. Chez Rauels

"You remember?"

"Of course." Olivia said as she pulled Casey to her. "I have never forgotten anything about you or us."

Lunch went smoothly. Olivia was no longer taking snapping at Casey. She realized that leaving her hurt Casey as much as it had her. Even though Olivia was still extremely angry and hurt at what Casey had done she could stand to hurt the woman she loves.

"So where did you go for those two years?"

"My parents in Vermont."

"I called there. They swore to me they hadn't seen you. They said you called on a regular basis to let them know you were ok."

"I know. I was usually there when you called. I pleaded with mom and dad not to let you know I was there."

"Why?"

"Because I know you. You would have come after me and when you learned that I didn't want to come back you would have left NYPD and made a life for us there."

"Damn straight I would have."

"I lost my career Liv. It would not have been fair to ask you to surrender yours."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. A habit she seems to have developed lately.

"Are you staying?"

"I don't know. The DA has given me a second chance. If I win this case the DA said he may have a spot for me. Probably not with SVU though."

"That's good" Olivia said as she motioned for the waiter to bring the check.

Olivia reached for her wallet and pulled out her MasterCard handing it to the waiter without bothering to look at the tab. The waiter quietly took it from her and disappeared to close out the bill. The waiter returned and Olivia quickly signed the bill.

"You ready?" Olivia asked as she stood.

"I guess" Casey answered not really wanting to leave yet. She was afraid that when they left the restaurant that she would never see Olivia again.

"Where are you staying?" Olivia asked as they walked out into the cool April breeze.

"Little motel over near the 16."

Olivia turned to face Casey. "Don't. Stay at our house."

"I don't want to inconvenience you and besides I thought you might hate me"

Olivia turned Casey to face her "Casey you could never inconvenience me. I am hurt right now but I have never and will never hate you. Casey, I know things will never be like they were before but…"

"But what?" Casey asked as hope filled her.

"I want you to come back home. Please." Olivia pleaded

"What if I don't get a job with the DA? What then?"

"Damn it woman I don't care what you do. Work at McDonalds for all I care. Let's start that family we tried for before you left. Be a stay at home mother. Don't you get Casey I want you home and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get you there. Just tell me what you want."

Casey pulled Olivia to her and did the one thing she had wanted to do since she saw her sitting at her desk. She kissed her. Well one of the things she wanted to do. The other they would wind up in jail for. Something neither of them could afford to happen.

"Can I take that as a yes Counselor?" Olivia asked when the need for air became a necessity.

"Yes detective you can and I will spend the rest of our life together making this up too."

"Oh I count on it and you can start as soon as we get home."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know its been a while since I updated this story. I hit a major wall of writers block and then started working on Beginnings. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. as always reviews are welcomed**

Casey followed Olivia into her, actually their apartment, with her suitcase in tow. She was amazed at how much Olivia still loved her even after the coward act she had done. The better question would be would she forgive her and still love her when she tells her the biggest secret of all.

"Casey put your stuff in the master bedroom." Olivia said as she locked the door behind them.

Casey turned to Olivia to ask her a question when she was interrupted with the familiar ringing of Olivia's cell phone.

Olivia smiled at Casey apologetically and answered her phone.

"Benson."

Olivia was quiet for a few minutes listening to the caller on the other end.

"Fine I'll meet you there Munch." Olivia said as she snapped the phone shut. "I'm sorry Casey. Munch caught a break on a case him and Fin has been working. I'm partnered with him until this case is other."

"That's fine I need to work on opening arguments anyways."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Olivia said as she opened the door and stepped out shutting it behind her.

Casey took this time to look around the apartment. Olivia hadn't changed anything since she left. Their wedding picture still hung above the fireplace.

Casey smiled when she looked at the fire place. That was where Olivia first told her she loved her, where they first made love, and where Olivia had proposed. The fireplace had to be Casey's favorite spot in the apartment.

Casey walked into the bedroom and was amazed to see the bed made. That was something Olivia rarely did. She was usually called out in the middle of the night and never got to return for days on in. When she did finally returned she was always so exhausted she usually collapsed on the bed fully clothed and passed out. She would always sleep as late and long as she wanted when she finished a case unless she was called back in. Which had happened a time or two, leaving Olivia to work two major cases back to back with no more than about three hours sleep.

Casey often wondered how Olivia lasted so long with so little sleep. It had to be the years of training she had forced upon her body. She had seen Olivia lean back in her chair and take a ten minute nap only to awake fully refreshed as if she had slept for eight hours.

Casey progressed through the apartment until she reached what was once their office. She opened the door slowly and started laughing when she saw the cold case files everywhere. On one wall was pictures with lines and words jotted between them. One wall was covered with decorations Olivia had been given throughout her career. Olivia had never wanted them posted saying she was only doing her job when she earned them. It was Casey who wanted them shown and displayed. Trying to convince her that they were worth showing. Olivia had finally given in.

Casey quietly shut the door behind her and walked to the last room in the apartment. They had turned it into their guest room when they had married. Casey opened the door and hit her knees sobbing when she saw what Olivia had done. The guest room had been turned into a nursery.

It was a project that Olivia had started when they had began to try to have a child. She had painted the walls a neutral yellow and light blue. The crib was put together and to the side. The changing table was under the window and a small chester drawers was to the left. There was a rocking chair that was new. The last time Casey had peeked in the room there was no rocking chair or the looney toons border.

Casey slowly raised her self off the floor and shut the door. She had felt pretty low at times in her life, especially after she had left Olivia. Today after seeing that room she felt her lowest. She couldn't believe that someone would carry a torch for her, or anyone, for as long as Olivia had. Much less keep a room decorated in their house as a reminder of everything they once had but would probably never had again. Casey was willing to bet that no matter how much the guys pushed she hadn't so much as looked at another woman since she walked out on her. Olivia took her vows seriously. Olivia was going to be devastated when she told her the truth of what happened while she was living with her parents.

Olivia unlocked the door and quietly slipped in. It was after two in the morning and she didn't want to disturb Casey. She slipped out of her shoes and started to tip toe toward the couch when she noticed a light streaming out from under the office door.

Olivia opened the door expecting to see Casey going over notes but instead she was slumped over the desk lightly snoring. Olivia shook her head at the sight as she walked over to her.

"Casey wrap your arms around my neck and I'll carry you to bed" Olivia whispered as she leaned down.

"Working on opening statement" Casey mumbled never opening her eyes.

"Babe your exhausted and need to sleep. You're going to be no good to the victim if you fall asleep in court. Now wrap your arms around my neck and I'll carry."

"mmmkay" Casey mumbled again as she did as Olivia asked.

Olivia picked Casey up with the same ease she had done for years before she left. Olivia maneuvered down the hall and though the bedroom door so not to jostle Casey or bump into a wall. She did a sharp in take of air as she released Casey and she slid down her body, igniting her body into flames.

Olivia quietly undressed her going over her current case in her head to try and keep her mind and hands from wandering. She lifted her feet sliding them under the covers and pulled them up. Making sure Casey would stay nice and warm during the night. She kissed her on the forehead before turning to leave.

"I need to tell you something" Casey whispered her voice full of sleep.

"In the morning Case." Olivia said as she made her way to the door "tell me in the morning right now get some sleep."

"Love you" Casey whispered as she rolled over and began to snore.


	4. Memories

**A/N: I would like to thank every one for being so patience with me on this story. Fair warning this is basically a smut chapter. Hadn't intended it to be that way but well...it is. I have changed the rating accordingly. I hope everyone enjoys reading the chapter and I promise the infamous talk will be coming soon.**

* * *

><p>Olivia was woken from a deep sleep when she heard a noise in the kitchen. With lightening quick reflex, that had saved her life on more than one occasion, she grabbed her gun and leveled it in the direction of the noise. She slowly moved her finger to the trigger when the door opened.<p>

Casey screamed when she opened the door and was staring down the barrel of Olivia's gun. Not thinking she released her hold on the coffee cup sending crashing to the ground and shattering into pieces and splashing hot coffee all over her legs. Fighting the urge to jump back knowing that until Olivia registered it was her she needed to be still.

Using the same reflexes that had her alert and ready to fight, Olivia had flipped the safety back on the gun and secured it in her holster. She was on her feet and by Casey's side before Casey could even registered that it was ok to move. Ignoring the searing pain that coursed through her foot when she stepped on a broken piece of the cup Olivia lifted Casey into her arms.

"Hold on to me baby" Olivia whispered as she gritted her teeth against the pain she felt each time she took a step "I don't want you to get hurt."

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and relaxed her body against hers. It felt good, so good, to be held in a protective way again. Without thinking Casey raised her head slightly and placed a light kiss against Olivia's pulse point.

Olivia moaned feeling Casey kiss her. It would be so easy to carry Casey into the bedroom and make love to her. Show her that no matter what she still wanted, no needed, her. Fighting a battle that she knew she was slowly losing she made her way to the couch and sat down, never releasing her hold on Casey.

"Baby are you hurt?" Olivia asked as she ran her hands up and down Casey's calves slowly.

"No just startled" Casey said not wanting to let Olivia know her legs were on fire. She knew that Olivia would beat her self up over what had happened.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia whispered as she looked away. The pain almost too much to bear "I, um, got use to a quiet house so when I heard a noise I thought someone had broken in."

"It's not entirely your fault. I know better than to try and sneak around with a cop in the house. Especially you." Casey said as she started laughing remembering the time she tried to sneak in after being out late with some friends.

She had gone out with a few college buddies that had come down to visit. Olivia who after a rough case didn't feel much like club hopping so sent Casey off with her friends with an agreement that one of them stayed sober to keep an eye on the others. A tall well trimmed woman, who Olivia later discovered was a federal agent, agreed to keep an eye on them. Around three in the morning and with enough alcohol in her to give her the illusion that she was being quiet Casey had came home. Casey who was having troubles getting the door unlocked finally won the battle only to discover that Olivia had placed the chain on the door. Still under the belief that she was being quiet she shouldered the door until the chain gave way and entered the apartment. As soon as she kicked the door shut behind her she felt something cold being pressed into the base of her skull. Without thinking she started to turn around only to find herself flying into the very door she had just some through. Olivia had grabbed her left arm and twisted it behind her back while replacing the cold steel barrel of the gun back to the base of her skull.

"I have no idea who you are and what you want" Olivia growled through clenched teeth "But the next time you think you would like break in to someone's house you might want to make sure that a NYPD detective and an ADA does not live there. Now I will hold you here until my back up arrives."

Casey, who thanks to the assistance of Jose Cuevero, thought it would be a smart idea to push off the door and attempt to demonstrate the type of dominance that she saw from Olivia daily. The same dominance that had attracted her to Olivia and left her pleading and begging when Olivia decided to use it on her in the bedroom. Instead her plan back fired and had her on the floor with a knee in her back.

"Stop resisting and tell me why you felt the urge to break in here." Olivia asked as she again placed the cold steel into the base of her skull.

"Because I want you even more now than I did when I left the club" Casey said as her voice dropped a few octaves.

"Casey" Olivia said as she flipped the light on and grabbed her radio to stop the officers from coming. Securing her gun in her holster that she had on her hip she flipped her over and began to check her over.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at one of their houses?"

"I was until I started drinking tequila. Then there was nothing more I wanted to do than come home and rip your shirt off" Casey said her eyes glazing over with pure lust and desire. And rip her shirt off she did along with every other piece of clothing.

"You know we can replay that memory in the bedroom" Olivia whispered in Casey's ear. Her too remembering the same night.

Olivia shivered when Casey looked at her with the same look in her eyes that she had that night. Their sex life had always been amazing, but that night took it to a whole new level. Casey, who had never been one to be quiet in what she wanted but always *submissive* to Olivia in the bedroom dominated her that night.

She felt a whole new level of desire course through her as she remembered how Casey had ripped her shirt open sending every button flying in all directions. As soon as her olive skin was exposed she raked her nails down her chest and across her abs. Mumbling something about how she loved the feel of them. She was brought out of her haze when she was pulled down against Casey as she claimed her mouth like never before. She bit down on Olivia's lip so hard that she drew blood. When Olivia started to pull away Casey took the injured lip in her mouth and sucked on it.

A moan that started somewhere deep in her stomach made its way out of her mouth. To her ears it sounded as if it came from someone else.

Casey released Olivia's lip only to trail her tongue across her cheek and to her ear lobe. Slowly circling the shell of her ear and sending a new flood of wetness to Olivia's core.

"Take me to the bedroom now" Casey ordered.

Olivia as agile and in top physical shape jumped to her feet only to have Casey stumble on to hers. Casey stumbled forward pushing Olivia into the door.

"Baby you ok?" She had asked only to be met with a glaze that could set a six mile radius on fire.

"I will be as soon as you take me to our bedroom and fuck me."

Olivia nodded as she felt her heart accelerate. She took a step forward grabbing Casey by the hips and easily lifted her.

Casey instinctual wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and bit down on her neck. She knew without a doubt Olivia would have a mark there tomorrow and there would be no way to hide it from the guys. With that thought in mind Casey bit down on the opposite side of Olivia's neck leaving identical marks. She leaned back and admired her work smiling to herself.

"All mine" Casey had said out loud not realizing it.

"Always will be" Olivia said as she none to gently tossed Casey on the bed.

Casey squealed as she bounced on the bed and Olivia began crawling toward her as if she was her last meal. With hurried uncoordinated moves Casey quickly shredded her clothes anxious for Olivia to touch her.

Olivia realizing exactly what Casey wanted and needed ran her callous hands up Casey's leg to her center. She swallowed hard when she realized how wet Casey was. Always the one to slow things down for fear of losing control she pulled back.

Realizing that everything was about to change paths Casey grabbed Olivia and pulled her to her.

"No you don't" Casey said as she used all her strength to flip them both over

"Casey your drunk." Trying to slow everything down. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Casey.

"I'm aware of that detective" Casey said as she leaned forward and opened the top night stand drawer "I am also very horny. I want it fast and hard and I want you to fuck me with this." Casey said as she laid the strap-on on Olivia's chest.

Olivia lifted Casey off her and back on to the mattress.

"You sure"

"You tell me" Casey said as she guided Olivia's hand to her.

Olivia moaned and leaned down to kiss Casey. She broke the kiss long enough to step into the rubber phallus and secure it into place. Laying down next to Casey she traced the outline of Casey's cheek.

Casey leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. No matter how hurried or intense they wanted it Olivia always found some way to make her feel loved. Whether it was by a slow complete kiss or a simple touch. For some reason it was something Olivia always needed before and after they made love. Something Casey was more than willing to give her.

Casey who could tell by the look in Olivia's eyes that she was willing to give her what she wanted. Not that she would ever say no to her. They both knew that would never happen no matter how many times they played the game.

"On your back detective" Casey growled as she slowly made her way down Olivia's body. Stopping at the dark blue extension of Olivia's body and looking up at her through hooded eyes. Never loosing eye contact Casey flicked her tongue across the top of the phallus. There was no denying the smug pride that enveloped Casey when she watched Olivia close her eyes and lean her head back.

"Watch me." Casey said again and waited until Olivia was focused back on her before continuing. Casey ran her tongue up one side of the shaft and then the other before taking the head in her mouth. Making sure Olivia was still focused on what she was doing she opened her mouth wider and moved down the shaft. Swirling her tongue around it as she did and moved slowly back up till she could lick the tip.

Olivia watched Casey and fought the urge to tangle her hair in her hands and guide her back down. She always found it amazing how watching Casey give her a blow job could turn her on so much. The few women in her past who tried it did nothing for her but Casey. Oh god, Casey made her feel as if she could feel every movement of her tongue.

After a few more flicks of her tongue and making sure that the device was positioned just right so that every time Casey bared down it would rub against Olivia's clit Casey straddled Olivia.

"You ok" as she slid across Olivia's stomach letting Olivia know how turned on she was. The set of Olivia's jaw and hiss that escaped told her she was. Most women would back away when they saw the look Olivia had at the moment but Casey knew she was controlling herself. Whenever they used toys no matter what they were Olivia allowed Casey to establish the pace when it came to penetration. It was one of the few rules Olivia had when it came to the use of toys.

"I need you to help me" Casey said as she positioned herself above the rubber cock.

Olivia instantly grabbed the cock and guided it to Casey's entrance.

Casey felling the head of the faux cock at her entrance moaned before pushing down fast and hard. She cried out when she felt the burning sensation of being stretched and filled to the limit. Not giving herself time to adjust she raised herself back up and then thrusted herself back down just as fast and as hard as before. This time screaming as Olivia raised up to meet her thrust pushing the cock even deeper than it was before.

Olivia who fought with every ounce of control she had not to meet Casey's thrust the first time lost it when Casey raised up. Hearing Casey cry out as she had and then seeing how soaked the hard rubber cock was sent her over the edge. As Casey thrust down again she gripped Casey tightly around the hips and thrust up in her holding her in place. The scream that tore from Casey's mouth was a mixture of pain and pleasure. A beautiful mixture that she wanted more of. With that in mind she placed her hands on Olivia's rock hard abs and began a fast, hard and somewhat erratic pace of riding Olivia. She would always raise herself up just enough to where barely the tip was in and then thrust herself back down on to it. Each time screaming and digging her nails in deeper into Olivia's stomach.

Olivia ground her teeth together on the sensations she was feeling. Thanks to Casey rearranging the strap-on so that it rested directly on her already throbbing clit she was ready to go flying over the edge. The first time Casey pushed down and then rotated her hips slightly she was sure she was going to come. Only the determination of making sure Casey was over the edge first was what held her back. But as she felt more than she watched she knew Casey was close. She could feel it in the quiver of her legs each time she pushed down and the tone in her voice. Not sure of how much longer she could hold out Olivia waited until Casey had thrust down one more time before pulling her to her. Holding her tight against her chest she sat up causing the rubber phallus that was buried to the hilt inside of Casey shift just right. Tightening her thighs and buttocks Olivia gave that small extra thrust that Casey needed.

The second Olivia sat up she felt the phallus shift and hit the spot that would send her over the edge. Her back arching automatically as she opened her mouth and a silent scream escaped it. When Olivia tensed her muscles that was all it took. Her orgasm took her as no others. Sending wave after wave crashing over her till she was totally spent.

It was Olivia's soothing voice she heard when she finally came back down from her rush. Olivia's gentle touch and caresses that she felt.

"I'm here baby. I have you." Olivia whispered over and over again as she laid them back down on the bed kissing her forehead.

After a what seemed like hours but had actually been only a few minutes Casey raised up just enough to look Olivia in the eyes. She had a satisfied smile across her features and a look on her face that Olivia had seen before after they made love.

"I love you" Casey whispered for the first time before kissing Olivia slowly trying to pour everything she felt into that one kiss.

Olivia had stiffened slightly but quickly relax.

"I love you to Casey Novak." She whispered breathless as they broke apart.

With ease Olivia flipped them over and stared into the emerald eyes.

Casey new what Olivia was asking and wrapped her legs around her to keep her where she was when she felt her begin to pull out.

"Make love to me." Casey whispered as she kissed the marks she had left earlier a small twinge of regret for leaving them.

Olivia slowly began to thrust in and out of Casey while she peppered her face with kisses. With slow, gentle and sure strokes Olivia brought Casey back to the edge. Never altering her speed or strength in them either.

Casey wrapped her legs tighter around Olivia's waist wanting to feel her deeper in her. She was so close but Olivia would not do anything to push her over the edge. She understood why when Olivia leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Casey and have since the moment you walked into that apartment. I never want to spend another moment without you by my side."

The raw emotion she heard in Olivia's voice sent her over the edge. After a few minutes she floated back down from her high.

Olivia lowered her mouth to hers and kissed her so throughly she literaly thought she was going to come again. She moaned into Olivia's mouth as she felt Olivia pull from inside her. She rolled over off of Casey and undid the straps that held the device to her. She wrapped her body around Casey's in a protective manner and held her tight to her. Before she even knew it Casey was drifting off to sleep.

"Olivia, Olivia" Casey repeated knowing exactly where she was. It was the same place where she wanted to be and had wanted since she was stupid enough to walk out.

Olivia blinked a few times as everything came back in focus and she was pulled from the memory. Taking a few minutes to search Casey's eyes before she slowly began to lower her mouth to Casey's. She was almost there when she felt a finger on her lips.

"I want this too." Casey almost moaned out "God I want this so bad but we need to talk before anything happens."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed<strong>


	5. Secrets revealed

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to publish but I have been working a lot again. I know this chapter is somewhat short but I will make that up in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Olivia groaned more out of sexual frustration than anything else.<p>

"Casey please"

Casey quickly moved out of Olivia's arms only to be met with a more disappointing groan then before.

"I need to tell you something." Casey said as she moved across the room.

Olivia forgetting that she had broken glass in her foot jumped to her feet quickly only to bite her lip and sit back down, just as quickly.

"What is it?" Casey asked worried.

"Nothing I got a small piece of glass in my foot."

"Let me go get the first aid kit and I'll doctor you up.'

"CASEY NO" Olivia shouted startling Casey.

"What?"

"I haven't cleaned the broken glass up."

"Olivia just sit there I will clean it up and then fix your foot."

"Casey" Olivia started to say but was interrupted

"Don't Casey me just sit there."

Casey quickly went about cleaning up the broken glass and spilled coffee. She could feel Olivia's eyes on her the whole time. It felt good to know someone, even if it was her wife, checking her out again.

After a few minutes Casey returned with two cups of coffee and the first aid kit.

"Give me your foot" Casey said as she sat back down on the couch.

Surprising enough Olivia placed her foot in Casey's lap without further argument.

Casey carefully removed the piece of glass from Olivia's foot and placed some antibiotic ointment on it before bandaging it up.

"That should do it." Casey said as she secured the first aid kit back and stood to return it to the kitchen.

"Casey please quit avoiding talking to me and tell me what is bothering you."

"You need to know and understand something that happened after I moved away."

Olivia looked away unsure if she could say what she was about to say without cracking.

"Casey I understand if you looking for comfort elsewhere. You were gone for two years. I can't expect you to be faithful for those two years. You had needs and desires that needed to be met."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK" Casey screamed unable to control her anger anymore. "That I couldn't control my libido so I jumped in the bed with the first woman that came along and caught my eye. Do you really think that low of me Olivia?"

"No"

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because I don't want, or need, you living with any form of guilt or remorse that you found someone else. Don't get me wrong I pray to god that you didn't as cruel as that sounds. But I would understand."

Casey leaned forward and gently turned Olivia's head to face her.

"There hasn't been anyone else, since you. You were and still are the one for me. I need you to believe that."

Olivia stared into the emerald green eyes that she could get lost in. She knew Casey wouldn't run off just to find someone but she also understood that she had needs and she wasn't there to accommodate them. With her it was easy. If she got the itch then she would pull a few extra shifts or pick up a part time job. As long as she was busy she didn't have time to consider what she thought she was missing. Which was why, for months after Casey left she would work herself to the point of complete exhaustion. And why there were still times that she would work herself into complete exhaustion.

"I do."

"Good."

"Then what else is there to say. I thought we pretty much covered everything yesterday unless we forgot something or didn't discuss it enough."

Casey stood and began pacing. There was no easy way to say this. No way to do it without hurting the woman she loved more than life. There was no way Olivia would ever give her the second chance she so desperately wanted Olivia to give her.

"I'm begging you to forgive me" Casey said as her voice waivered.

"Honey if you didn't find or sleep with someone else what am I forgiving you for? I already forgave you just up and leaving. What else is there?"

"Olivia when I tell you, you are going to hate me. I just hope that you will someday forgive me. I've already made arraignments at a motel so I will be gone by the time you get home tonight."

"Jesus Casey you are just rambling" Olivia said as she stood and made her way to her. "I have already told you that you are more than welcomed to stay here. Nothing is going to change my mind."

"That's until you hear what I have to say."

"It would be helpful if you would say it." Olivia almost growled out. God how she missed this woman but lord knows she didn't miss how she could go round and round before finally saying what she had to say. "Please stop rambling and pacing and tell me."

Casey stopped and stared at Olivia.

"I had no clue when I left. I swear I didn't know and by the time I found out I was to afraid to come back. I was even more scared to call and tell you. I've written you hundreds of letters but never had the courage to tell you. And then…"

"Dammit it Casey just tell me." Olivia screamed.

"You have a son and he is a year old." Casey turned away from Olivia "I was pregnant when I left."


	6. Reactions

"A son." Olivia said as she tried to reign in her anger "I have a son and you couldn't figure out a way to tell me. Would it have been so damn hard to pick up the phone and leave a message. Dammit Casey you could have told Cragen to tell me if you were so scared to tell me."

"I'm so sorry" Casey cried.

"Sorry, you're sorry. Sorry isn't going to bring back the year I lost. Sorry isn't going to make up for the fact I wasn't there when he was born or everything I missed in between."

"I know I have pictures if you want to see them."

"PICTURES" Olivia screamed "I GET TO SEE MY SON IN PICTURES. Don't do me any favors there Casey."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Casey shouted back.

"Oh I don't know but I'm thinking a call sounding like this would have worked. Olivia after I left I found out I was pregnant."

"You know it's a hell of a lot easier said than done."

"Whatever Casey." Olivia said as she slid her shirt from the night before back on and grabbed her jacket "There's no need to go to a motel. Wouldn't want you running around telling people I threw the mother of my child out on the street. God only knows what they've been told about me so far."

"Olivia stop" Casey pleaded

Olivia stopped and turned around to face Casey.

"Tell me one thing before I leave."

Casey nodded not sure if she could form any words.

"What is his name?"

"Nicholas Alexander Novak-Benson"

Olivia took one last look at Casey before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Casey jumped when she heard the door slammed and slid to the floor. She knew Olivia would be mad and hurt when she told her but she had no clue she would react like that. In all their fights Olivia had never once raised her voice or made Casey fear her. This time was different.

Elliot and Fin looked up from the evidence they were going over when they heard Olivia come in. One look at her and they knew the best thing they could do is stay out of her way. When she was in these moods there was no telling when she would snap.

Olivia threw her jacket on her desk and grabbed the stack of folders that was on it.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the crib catching up on some DD5's."

Elliot and Fin just nodded and watched her walk away.

"Are you going to ask her what's wrong?" Fin asked looking at Elliot.

"In the mood she's in. Hell no, I'll just wait till she cools off."

"Has anyone seen Olivia?" Capt. Cragen asked when he stepped out of his office.

"Up there "Elliot and Fin said as they pointed toward the crib "But I would steer clear if I was you."

"That bad?"

The boys just nodded and went back to what they were doing.

Cragen stared at the stairs and debated on whether or not to approach Olivia. After a few minutes He decided it would be best to wait until she came back down on her own. She was never one to disrespect her superior officer but there was times she was so mad that she took it out on the first person who approached her.

Olivia paced back and forth in the crib. How could Casey keep something like this from her? She had been there for every in-vitro attempt. She held Casey when she cried because they had failed. Now to find out she had a son. A son that had the name she had chosen. She sat on the bed and wondered what he looked like. Did he have her hair or eyes. Who was he more like her or Casey? She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door.

"El I want to be left alone?" She shouted hoping he caught on.

"He is leaving you alone" Casey said as she quietly entered the door "Right along with chewing me a new one. Reminded me of my first day at SVU."

"Get out" Olivia growled through clenched teeth.

"Not until you hear me out."

"What more excuses on how you couldn't let me know that I had a son. No thanks, I've heard enough already."

"Do you think it was easy for me? That the decision didn't hurt me either?"

"How was it painful for you Casey? Oh that's right you had to be a single mom? You're barking up the wrong tree if you want sympathy."

"I don't want sympathy but what I do want is for us to be able to discuss this without yelling at each other. Whether you hate me or not its irrelevant. We have a child together."

"No WE don't you stole a year of his life from me. A YEAR. Nothing can ever replace that. I missed his first Christmas, first word, first time he crawled I missed it all."

"His first word was mama."

"Real good Casey " Olivia said as she stormed toward the door and slung it opened "Why not rub it in even more."

Olivia darted down the stairs stopping long enough to grab her jacket off her desk before heading toward the door. She was almost to it when she heard Casey shout.

"YOU'RE MAMA." Casey shouted as she ran down the stairs after Olivia. She had already let her storm out once today. She was determined there wouldn't be a second time. "I made sure he knew about you since the first day. I have pictures of you all around. He will point at them and say mama. So you're mama."

Elliot and Fin looked at each other and then back to scene that was playing out before them. Sometimes working for NYPD was better than watching a soap opera.

"What did you tell him that I didn't love you two anymore? That I didn't want him? Or that I was dead?"

"Ladies" Cragen shouted as he exited his office to see what all the commotion was.

"NO I have always told him that you love him very much but your work kept you busy."

"Oh that's even better. Now my son, oh sorry YOUR SON thinks I love this job more than him."

"No he doesn't"

"Let me ask you something Casey? Why did you tell me? Do you want child support is that it? You want or need Money?" Olivia asked as she closed the gap between them stopping till her face was just inches from Casey's "Because you are still on all the accounts. Credit cards included. You could have just took it. I wouldn't have cared. Better yet why not just take it all."

Olivia dug in her jacket and threw her car keys and wallet at Casey.

Casey caught the wallet and keys with ease and slung them back into Olivia's face.

"I don't want your damn money or anything else. What I want is you. That's all I've ever wanted. That's all I'll ever want."


	7. Cooling off

Fin jumped up from his spot and pulled Casey from where she was. She may be like family to them but if it came down to it they would chose Olivia over Casey. She wore the uniform and the badge. She placed her life on the line everyday with them.

"I think you need to go somewhere and cool off." Fin ordered

"And I think you need to mind your business." Casey shot back jerking from his grip.

"It's kind of hard to mind our business when you two are standing in the middle of the squad room shouting it for all to hear." Fin said as he grabbed her again and started to guide her to the door. "Now leave and cool off."

"I promise you Fin if you don't let go of my wife I will kill." Olivia said advancing slowly toward Fin.

Elliot shot from his chair and stood between Olivia and Fin placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I think everyone needs to calm down. Come on Liv lets go to the crib."

"Not until he unhands my wife" Olivia said pushing against Elliot

"The same wife you want to kill because she kept your son from you, that wife?" Elliot asked trying to get Olivia to reign her anger in.

"Fuck you Elliot." Olivia said as she took a swing at him.

Elliot easily ducked Olivia's punch and grabbed her in a hold that prevented her from moving or fighting anymore.

"EVERYONE STOP." Cragen shouted tired of seeing the circus that was playing out in the squad room. For some outstanding detectives that had received several commendations and awards they could act like children at time. "I don't care who takes who where but separate them until they have had a chance to calm down."

About that time Munch walked into the squad room and looked around.

"Don't tell me I missed the catfight we all have been waiting for?"

"SHUT IT MUNCH." Cragen ordered "Help Fin get Casey out of her."

Munch nodded and grabbed Casey's right arm and assisted Fin in leading her from the room. None of which set to well with Olivia.

Olivia closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down enough to convince Elliot and the Captain she was fine so she could go after Munch and Fin. After a few deep breaths she was able to slow her pounding heart.

"I'm fine El, let me go please."

Elliot glanced at Cragen who nodded to let her go. Slowly releasing he took a step back and looked at her.

"Don't do it Liv." Elliot said reading her thoughts as if they were his own.

Olivia glared at Elliot hating the fact that he could read her so well. It worked great when trying to clear a house so they wouldn't be heard but it really bit the bullet in their personal lives.

"El she has my son."

"I know and Casey may be a lot of things but a cold hearted Bitch is not on top of the list. She told you for a reason. I don't think it was to pour salt on an open wound. I think she wants you to be a part of his life. Most importantly I think she regrets leaving you and is hoping to reconcile. Liv, the only way that could happen was to come clean."

"Wow she told me about my son because she had no choice. Great job there Elliot."

"No she told you because she's still in love with you. If you would stop and take a moment Liv it's written all over her face. Hell a blind man could tell that she still loves you."

Olivia just stared at Elliot. She knew he hated Casey for what she had put her through and when came to something like this he wouldn't lie to her.

"Why?"

"That is something you have to ask her after you two have calmed down. That's not something I can. I'll call Kathy and have her make up the guest room and you stay with us tonight."

Olivia nodded and glanced at the door when it opened. A part of her was praying it was Casey coming back even though she knew they needed space. Her heart sank when it was Fin and Munch returning from escorting Casey from the building.

"I was following orders." Fin said when he glanced at Olivia holding his hands up.

"I know."

"Hey Captain can I have the rest of the day off?" Olivia asked turning to face Cragen.

"Take it and how ever many more you need." Cragen answered "I don't ever want to see what just happen, happen again. Understand."

"Yes sir." Olivia said turning and heading toward the door "See you tonight Elliot."

Casey threw herself into her chair of her temporary office. How the hell did everything get so out of hand? One minute she was talking next thing she realized she was slinging Olivia's wallet and keys back into Olivia's face screaming at her.

They had always had passionate fights. That was partially what their relationship was built on and Casey would be lying if she said she didn't like that. But never to the point they were in each other faces. Casey shook her head as she started working on her opening statement. It was foolish of her to think they could just pick up where they left off.

A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts

"Come in" Casey shouted praying that whoever it was wouldn't stay long.

"You realize that the news around her travels faster than it does at any other job?" Donnelly asked as she entered Casey's office and took a seat.

"Ye ma'am" Casey said praying she wasn't turning as red as she felt.

"Just wanted to make sure you remembered that."

"I do."

"So did you really throw Olivia's wallet and car keys back in her face or was that exaggerated?"

"I did." Casey said burying her head in her hands as the tears started to flow.

"I try my best to stay out of my employee's lives until it interferes with their work."

"I promise you it won't Donnelly."

"I hope not but I have a question for you."

Casey dried her face as well as she could before looking up at Donnelly

"Why wait till now to tell her?"

"The only reason I could come with I was scared."

"Why?"

"I knew Olivia would walk away from it all to be with me and help raise our son. I didn't want her to give up her career or feel like she had to."

"I've watched that woman pine over you for two years. Her devotion to you and her vows is astonishing I will say that. Most people I know would have filed for divorce and go on with their life but she never did. She loves you Casey. More than you probably deserve right now. Give her time to cool off. Let her come to you not the other way around. If you don't it will be fight after fight."

Casey nodded knowing that as much as she hated to admit it Donnelly was right.


	8. Stabler's

Olivia walked up to the door of the Stabler's and started to knock when it opened.

"El called me and said you were coming" Kathy said as she stepped to the side to allow Olivia to enter "You want to talk or be left alone?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm here if you need or want to talk. The room is already set up."

"I appreciate it Kathy." Olivia said as she headed toward the room that had been nicknamed hers after Casey had left.

Olivia tossed her bag on the bed and started to lay down when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Aunt Liv"

Olivia plastered on a smile and spun around to meet her godson.

"Hey there handsome how are you?"

"I'm good" Eli said as he flew into Olivia's waiting arms.

Olivia picked up Eli and held him tight to her praying she wouldn't start crying and scare him.

"Are you enjoying pre-k?" Olivia asked as she sat him back on the ground "Have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"Eww aunt Liv, girls are nasty."

"Is that so" Olivia said laughing.

"Yeah."

"Elliot Jr. you need to go somewhere and let your aunt Liv alone for right now." Kathy said as she turned the corner and realized he was in Liv's room.

"It's ok Kathy" Olivia said tussling his hair "I needed that"

"Want to join me in the kitchen and have some girl talk?"

"Yeah sure." Olivia said as she followed Kathy into the kitchen "What do you want me to help you with and how much has El, told you?"

"You can start chopping the onions if you don't mind" Kathy said as she set the cutting board and everything out for Olivia "All he told me was that Casey was back in town for the case and you needed a place to crash."

"That's it."

"Olivia, Elliot does not break your confidence even to me."

"He's good like that." Olivia said as she started concentrating on cutting the onion.

Kathy could tell how Olivia zoned out she wasn't ready to open up yet. The one thing that Kathy had learned over the years since they had become friends was to never push her.

As good of friends they had become it was hard to imagine that at one time Kathy despised Olivia and had even accused her of trying to steal Elliot from her. She smiled at the memory of the day she had confronted Olivia absolutely positive they were already sleeping together. She had cornered her in the locker room and asked her why she had felt the urge to pursue a married man.

Olivia had looked at her strangely trying to find a way to break it to an extremely devoted catholic that she was gay. Hell she hadn't even told Elliot not sure how he would respond because of his beliefs. She certainly didn't want her partner's wife think they were sleeping together.

"Mrs. Stabler I promise you I am not after your husband."

"Isn't that what they all say?"

"In my case it's true."

"Why because you have *morals and values*, please?"

"No ma'am, because I'm gay. I do not nor will I ever want your husband."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"WOW, sorry."

"Could you please not tell Elliot?"

"Only if you agree not to tell him I corned you."

"Deal."

"I have a son." Olivia simply stated never looking up from the onion pulling Kathy from her thoughts.

"A son?"

"Yeah, apparently Casey was pregnant when she left and didn't know it. She said it was about two months after she left she found out. By then she was too scared to come back or let me know. She was afraid I would walk away from it all and start a new life in Vermont with her."

"You would have."

"Hell Kathy I still will."

"I know. So the question is how long are you going to stay mad at her and punish her."

"Forever for all I care what she did was inexcusable."

"It may be inexcusable but you have to remember she is the mother of your son. You will always have to remain somewhat civil to her. Especially if you want to be involved in his life, you know that."

"I know and I will. Just right now I want her to feel the pain I feel. I missed out on a year of his life. Know what she's told him about me? Why I haven't been there?"

Kathy just looked at Olivia.

"I have been too busy with work. TOO BUSY. Now my son thinks I love my job more than him. Jesus Kathy if I had known I would have never missed anything."

"Olivia I know that, you know that, hell whether you want to admit it or not you know that Casey knows that. Even if you two couldn't be together anymore you two would have worked something out concerning him. Now you need to ask yourself how long you plan to be hard-headed and not talk to her."

"I have no clue."

"Just remember this. The longer you avoid her the longer you lose out on time with your son."

"I'm home" Elliot shouted as he entered the house.

"In the kitchen honey" Olivia shouted back causing Kathy to laugh.

"Finally my wife and girlfriend get's along."

"You wished." They said in unison

Dinner was fairly quiet. No one seemed to ask why Olivia was so distant or even there. In the last two years she had become an even more constant than ever before. As they finished Maureen stood and started to clear the table as Lizzie prepared the dish water.

Kathy went in the kitchen and grabbed two beers handing them to Elliot and Olivia.

"Go do your guy thing" Kathy said as she kissed Elliot on the cheek and gave Olivia a hug before walking off.

Each of them grabbed their beer and walked out into the backyard. Olivia stood staring into the night sky and Elliot just looked around. When it came to matters like this he was never sure where to start or if he should say anything at all? Thankfully Olivia could read him as well as he could read her.

"I just don't know where to start the conversation or what to say? That's why I'm still here after dinner."

"Start with being honest with yourself. You still love her and probably always will. If you want to be really honest you love her even more now that you know she's the mother of your child. I know I did with Kathy. Here's the biggest question of all. Can you forgive her for what she did and work on your relationship?"

Olivia looked at Elliot for a minute before hugging him tightly.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she turned and headed back in

Olivia slowly slid her key in the door and took a deep breath before opening it. She figured Casey would be asleep by now so she would crash on the couch again and surprise her in the morning. What she didn't count on was seeing a red, puffy swollen eyed Casey sitting on the couch.

"You came home?" Casey whispered as she stood.

"Yeah, We need to talk."


	9. Working it out

Olivia sat on the coffee table facing Casey.

"Let me start off with saying I'm pissed and hurt. Of all the things you could have kept from me this by far was the worse."

Casey nodded and started to open her mouth but was silenced when Olivia held up her hand to stop her.

"Let me finish. I still love you, there's no doubt in that. I always have and always will. With that said I want to work this out. I want us to be partner's again, in every meaning of the word. If that means me moving to Vermont to make it happen, I will. Now if that's something you don't want , ok. I'll respect that and you know I will. But please Casey I want to be a part of our son's life. I need that. I'll pay whatever you want in child support, don't worry about that. There's almost three thousand in saving's that is yours. That should make up for the past year in child support. If you need or want more I'll get it for you, don't worry. I'll go in the morning and withdraw it from the account."

"Liv, keep your money. I don't want it."

"No Casey. He's my responsibility. I believe in taking care of and owning up to my responsibilities. I haven't done anything for him in a year and I have to make it right."

"Ok" Casey said knowing full well that she would just re-deposit the money, first chance she got.

"Now to the important matter at hand. I want to meet Nicholas. I want to work out a visitation and holiday schedule. There's an opening in Internal Affairs that is open. It's Monday thru Friday eight to five with no weekends. That way on the weekends I have him you won't have to worry about me being called in. That is if you stay in New York. If not I will begin looking into jobs in Vermont immediately."

"Stop, just stop." Casey said as a fresh batch of tears started to run down her face. She took Olivia's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. The amount of pain and sorrow she saw there was more than she's ever seen in her eyes before. Knowing that she was the one that put it there killed her even more.

"I don't want your money or care for it. I know you feel as if you have to and it's expected of you, but its not. I want you to know that I'm not here for your money and I sure as hell didn't tell you so I could take your money. I will not, I absolutely refuse, make a visitation or holiday schedule with you."

Olivia clenched her jaw when she felt a new surge of anger course through he and looked away. She had never once figured Casey would play dirty when it came to their child.

Casey could feel the tension that suddenly coursed through Olivia's body when the last statement registered with her. She gripped Olivia's hands even tighter and refused to let them go when Olivia tried to pull away.

"I refuse to workout a schedule of any kind with you because he is your son and you can see him whenever you please."

Olivia snapped her head around and stared at Casey wide eyed.

"Despite what you make think of me Olivia I am not that cold hearted of a bitch."

"Thank you" Olivia whispered.

"You're welcomed but I'm not done. Do not under any circumstance put in that transfer to IA. I know how bad you hate the rat squad."

"Yeah but" Olivia started to say and was silenced when Casey placed a finger on her lips.

"No buts Olivia. SVU is everything to you. There is no doubt in my mind that at anytime Nick is with you that he wouldn't be safe. Even if you were called in I know he would be well cared for. Also there is no need for you to look for a job in Vermont because whether the DA takes me back or not is irrelevant because I plan to move back here."

There was no denying or hiding the smile that crossed Olivia's face.

"You don't have to worry about finding a place. I want you and Nicholas to live here. It's a nice neighborhood and I know you two will be safe. I'll start looking for another apartment tomorrow."

"No you wont. Now shut up and let me finish. Please extend me the same courtesy that I extended you."

Olivia bit her lower lip and nodded in agreement.

Casey stood and very carefully straddled Olivia on the coffee table. She wanted so badly to be closer to Olivia when she finished saying what she had to say.

Olivia moaned at the contact and fought with every fiber of her being not to pick Casey up and carry her to the bedroom. Hell it had been so long since they made love she would have no problem taking her on the coffee table.

"I want nothing more than to work on our relationship and to be your wife." Casey whispered her mouth just mere inches from Olivia.

Olivia claimed Casey's lips in a rough bruising kiss. There was no denying the lust, want and need that Olivia felt for Casey. When she finally broke for air they were both gasping for air.

"We shouldn't do this Casey. Not right now."

"Your right" Casey said as she fumbled with the buttons on Olivia's shirt only to get frustrated and literally ripped the shirt open "God I've longed for your touch for over two years. Please make love to me."

The plead in Casey's voice was Olivia's undoing. She leaned back slightly allowing Casey to remove her shirt. Arching her back and hissing with an intake of breath when Casey slowly raked her nails up her back digging in slightly at her shoulder blades.

Olivia pulled her tightly and stood finding Casey's pulse point as she did. She bit down humming when she heard Casey cry out.

"I love you" Casey moaned out as she rocked against Olivia desperately needing the extra friction she was not getting.

"I love you" Olivia breathed out between nips and kisses she was placing along Casey's jaw line. Locking eyes with Casey as she slowly slid her body down along Olivia's. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't shocked at the response her body had to Casey. It had been two years and she wanted her as much as the day she met her.

Casey grinned and stared at Olivia over hooded eyes. Groaning when she fully took in the sight before her. Olivia had always been in shape and hid an absolutely stunning muscular figure under the suits she wore to work. Now it seemed as if her abs were more defined than before and her arms seemed slightly larger when she flexed to undo her belt.

She felt like a kid in the candy store the way she was staring at Olivia.

"Like what you see?" Olivia asked as she slowly undid her belt. She almost laughed out loud when Casey blushed and averted her eyes.

"Your more muscular than before." Casey whispered as she reached out and traced the outline of Olivia's abs.

"Had to find an outlet for my sexual frustration."

Casey's head shot up and her eyes brimmed over with tears when she realized what Olivia was saying.

"You never….."

"No" Olivia said as she lowered her head to kiss Casey. She skimmed her tongue across Casey's lips asking, begging for permission to enter. She moaned when it was granted and began a duel with Casey's tongue. She skimmed across the top of Casey's teeth and quickly dominated Casey.

Casey broke the kiss and leaned back on her elbows slowly pulling herself up the bed. She stopped when she felt her back hit against the headboard. A shiver coursed through her body when Olivia growled and began slowly crawling toward her. The look in Olivia's eyes told Casey she was in for a long night.

Olivia settled herself between Casey's thighs which seemed to open automatically as she approached.

"Your beautiful" Olivia whispered as she caressed Casey's cheek.

Casey closed her eyes. She missed how two words and a simple touch from Olivia could make her feel so loved. She opened her eyes and pulled Olivia to her.

"I missed you and I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"You can start with tonight" Olivia whispered as she kneaded Casey's breast through he shirt "Mind telling me how you are still dressed?"

"Because your yet to rip them off me."

Olivia grabbed the bottom of Casey's shirt and lifted it above her head and tossed it to the side. When Casey leaned back Olivia dipped down and took her right nipple in her mouth, sucking on it gently.

Casey's head rolled back as her body was assaulted with so many sensations at once. She tangled one hand in Olivia's hair and raked the other up her back.

Olivia released Casey right nipple after biting it gently and moved to the left nipple. She continued the same assault on her left nipple that she did on the right. Again only releasing it after biting it gently. She slowly made her way down Casey's stomach laying feather light kisses on her way.

When she reached the shorts Casey was wearing she looped her thumb through them and slid them down her legs tossing them in the same direction of the shirt.

"You still playing softball" Olivia said as she ran her hands up Casey's calf's

"mmhm" Casey said as she tangled her hand in Olivia's hair and pulled her to where she wanted her.

Olivia closed her eyes when she inhaled the distant scent of her wife's arousal. Glancing up at Casey she flicked her tongue across her tight bundle of nerves before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it.

Casey moaned and bucked her hips. When Olivia began to hum against her she almost came on the spot. Just as she was starting to reach the edge Olivia stopped and pulled back. Casey tightened her grip in Olivia's hair and tried to guide her back to where she so desperately needed her to no avail. She was starting to think Olivia was going to leave her hanging as pay back.

Olivia pulled back knowing that Casey was so close to edge. She was torn between dragging it out or giving in to her desires. The look on Casey's face solved her dilemma. She quickly repositioned herself despite Casey's urgings.

She ran her fingers between Casey's folds reveling in the wetness she found. She quickly plunged two fingers deep into Casey.

Casey screamed when Olivia entered her. The stretch and burn she felt was a welcome discomfort.

"I'm sorry" Olivia whispered in Casey's ear as she started to slowly pull back out but was stopped.

"Don't give me a minute." Casey whispered as she stilled Olivia's hand.

Olivia smiled at Casey and repositioned herself so she wouldn't cause anymore discomfort to Casey. She searched Casey's eyes before slowing kissing her.

Within in minutes Casey began gyrating her hips against Olivia's hand letting her know she was ready.

Olivia took Casey's signal and began thrusting in and out. She could feel the walls tightening around her fingers as Casey neared the edge.

"Olivia, Olivia" Casey began chanting and clawing Olivia's back. "Baby I'm so close."

"Come for me baby" Olivia whispered as she thrust deep into her one last time curving her fingers just right as she began to rotate her thumb over Casey's straining bundle of nerves.

Casey arched off the bed as a scream of pure pleasure ripped from her mouth. She felt every muscle in her body tighten and quiver as Olivia milked all she could from her. Slowly and carefully bringing her back down.

Olivia hissed as Casey arched off the bed and dug her nails into her back. The sudden jerk of Casey's knee hit her in just the right spot and sent her off the edge with Casey. She grounded her hips onto Casey's leg as she bit down on Casey's shoulder as she rode her release out.

They both collapsed onto the mattress totally spent gasping for breath. Olivia rolled off Casey to prevent from crushing her and slowly removed her fingers from Casey.

Casey pulled Olivia's hand to her mouth and cleaned each of her fingers. Wrapping her tongue around them as she sucked them into her mouth. Moaning and feeling a new wave of arousal when she watched Olivia's eyes dilate and become almost black with desire.

Olivia pulled Casey close to her and wrapped her arms around her as she laid a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you to" Casey said as she pulled the blanket up around them and settled into Olivia's embrace before falling asleep.


	10. Next Morning

Olivia awoke to the feel of hands roaming over her body when they reached her breast the pinched each nipple. Olivia automatically arched into the touch and moaned.

"Your awake?" Casey husked into Olivia's ear before biting on her pulse point.

"Casey?" Olivia groaned out feeling her bite her and then suck on her neck.

"hmm" Casey hummed against Olivia's skin not stopping her assault on her neck "problem?"

"Yeah we umm" Olivia started to say but stopped short when Casey took a nipple in her mouth.

"We should what?" Casey asked as she released Olivia's nipple with a pop.

"Get ready for work."

"You sure you want that" Casey asked before taking the other nipple in her mouth and sucked on it hard as she cast her eyes up toward Olivia.

Watching Casey work on her right breast while massaging her left breast was too much for Olivia.

Casey released Olivia's right breast with a pop as she did the other and kissed her way Olivia's toned body. Olivia groaned and tangled her hand in Casey's hair as she whisking her tongue around Olivia navel.

Casey moaned when Olivia tangled her hand in her hair. God she loved when Olivia would do that and then tug her hair just short of causing pain.

"You want something?" Casey husked out.

"I do" Olivia said as she pulled Casey's hair the way she like feeling a new flood of wetness pool between her leg.

"What is that?" Casey asked as she ran her finger through Olivia's soaked folds.

"You know what I want." Olivia ordered as she tugged harder elicting a moan from Casey.

"I'm not sure I do." Casey groaned out as she licked her finger and sucked on it closing her eyes as the taste of Olivia assaulted all her senses.

"Casey please" Olivia begged.

"Please what?" Casey hummed as she gently laid feather like kisses on Olivia's hips inhaling the scent of Olivia. The over powerful aroma of her wife's arousal was almost to much to bare.

"I have to have your mouth on me"

Casey who was more than happy to grant her demand latched onto Olivia's tight bundle of nerves and sucked. She moaned when Olivia bucked her hips and felt her push her tighter against her. She pulled back long enough to run her tongue through Olivia's fold.

"You taste so good." Casey hummed out as she swiped her tongue through her folds again.

"Case" Olivia pleaded.

Casey who knew that Olivia wouldn't last long as wet as she was took pity on her. She scraped her teeth across the tight bundle of nerves and sucked it gently. Slowly and tortuously entered her slowly with two fingers. Curving her fingers just right till she hit the spot she knew would send Olivia crashing over the edge.

Olivia hips arched off the bed as her orgasm took over her body. No one but Casey could send her over the edge as fast and as hard as she could. God she loved this woman.

Casey rode Olivia's release out as long as she could before she slowly kissed her way back up her body.

"So tell me do you still have the toys?"

"Yes."

"Then I think you know what I want."

Olivia reached over and opened drawer pulling out the strap on that Casey loved to use from time to time. She slid it on and secured the straps on her hips.

Casey's eyes dilated when Olivia strapped the faux cock on. There was something about seeing Olivia wearing it knowing that she would be using it on her. She was so wet with that thought that she could feel herself dripping.

Olivia reached up and pulled Casey to her for a searing kiss that was full of lust and promise, only breaking the kiss when the need for air became to great.

Casey positioned herself over the dildo and with Olivia's help guided it to her entrance. She so badly wanted to take it with the same force she had that night years ago, but knew better. She slowly lowered herself onto it taking it in inch by inch. She bit her lip when she felt it burning and stretching her. God it had been so long since she had been filled like this.

Olivia groaned as she watched Casey slowly take every inch in. It took all she had not to grab her hips and push her the rest of the way down or thrust up to meet her. God she so badly wanted to have Casey riding her and screaming her name.

Casey slowly raised up and lowered herself back down. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning loudly. As she raised her self back up she felt Olivia's hands on her hips.

Olivia was trying her hardest to control her self but that was quickly going out the window. She wanted no had to have the fast and rough Casey that always rode her. The woman who would scream as she took every inch fast and hard.

Casey screamed as Olivia thrust up and pushed her down at the same time. God it felt so good all the burning and stretching. Casey raised her self up till the tip was barely in before forcing herself back down.

Olivia grunted as Casey slammed herself back down on the cock hard and fast. It was almost as if she could feel her walls clenching around the appendage.

"God baby I'm so close" Casey screamed out as she lowered herself again.

"Yes Casey" Olivia moaned as she thrust up hard into her sending her over the edge.

Casey cried as her orgasm crashed over her in waves. Her body automatically pumping to ride her release out to the max.

Olivia held Casey close to her when she collapsed on top of her. Gently stoking her hair and running her hand up and down her back whispering in her ear. After a few minutes Casey raised her head up and looked at Olivia.

Olivia gently pushed her hair back out of her face.

"I want to meet my son."


	11. Metting Nick

"Olivia if you don't stop pacing you're going to put a hole in the floor." Stabler said as he watched her move "Not to mention you may scare your son."

"I'm scared as hell Elliot" Olivia admitted as she glared at him "What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Nonsense, You're going to be great and he will love you the second he sees you."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." Elliot said as he stood and walked to Olivia "Now calm down because they just walked in and heading this way."

Olivia reached out and gripped Elliot's arm in a vice grip. To look at her no one would have a clue that at that moment she was terrified. The same woman who had left everything she knew to go undercover for the FBI in a radical group and was almost raped another time she was undercover was terrified of a one year old. The woman who never cared what anyone thought or cared about her was now so scared that she felt as if she was going to be sick.

"Look Nick its momma." Charlotte, Casey's mother whispered to Nick as she climbed the stairs.

"Momma, momma" Nick cried out as he extended his arms toward Olivia.

Olivia felt her heart swell hearing Nick call her momma. There was an immediate change that went over her. Her face softened and her whole body seemed to relax at the same time. She slowly took a step forward not wanting to scare the little boy and gently lifted him from Charlottes arms.

"Hey buddy I missed you so much." Olivia almost cried out as she held Nick tight against her

"momma momma" Nick repeated

Olivia pulled back and looked at Nick. He was a miniature version of Casey. His hair was a slightly darker red of Casey's but his eyes had the same emerald color of Casey's. The thing that shocked her the most was she could already see the fire in them that she saw in Casey's.

"Thank you " Olivia whispered to Charlette.

Olivia sat on the couch and bounced Niok on her knee. She couldn't help but laugh at his constant babbling. He seemed to have a lot to say and to Olivia she imagined he was reading her the riot act for not being there. After a few more minutes he squirmed loose of her hold and began to wander around the make shift living room they were in.

"He looks so much like Casey its amazing." Olivia said as she moved to the table Charlotte was at.

"Olivia" Charlotte sighed "I tried everyday to get her to tell you once she found out. She kept on swearing that she had made a mistake that you would never forgiven her for."

"Its ok Mrs. Novak."

"No its not." Charlotte smiled at Nick as he brought Olivia a toy and then crawl away. "I went behind her back and tried to contact you myself but all your numbers was disconnected. When I called here all I was told was they didn't know where you were."

"When was this?"

"About six months after she arrived home."

Olivia nodded before looking away with tears in her eyes.

"I went under cover and infiltrated a radical group in Oregon for the FBI. I was there for about five months. It happened so quickly that no one here knew where I was or how to get a hold of me, not even Huang. When I came back no one ever mentioned you had called."

"They probably forgot by the time you returned."

"Maybe. I know I had to jump right back in to a rape trial the day I returned. Then it was back to business as usual."

I'm not trying to defend my daughter but in her mind she thought she was doing whats best for both of you. Don't get me wrong we both begged her to return or at least write you and tell you. She was afraid if she did you would feel obligated."

"I was obligated. That's my son. I had responsibilities I needed to take care of. I couldn't because she never gave me a chance."

"Olivia you have to stop beating yourself up and try to move past it with Casey. If for no other reason than because of that little man right there."

"I know." Olivia turned to face Charlotte "I still love her with all my heart. Truth be told I love her even more now that I know she's the mother of my child. As much as I'm hurt and despise what's she's done. There's nothing I want more than to be by her side for the rest of our life."

"You don't have to tell me honey. You have to tell her."

"I know. Do you mind if I take him and go to the park and zoo?"

"Olivia he is your son. There is no need to ask my permission for anything. Enjoy the day with him. If you two would like some time alone tonight me and Charles is staying at the four winds, room 617. Just drop him off and go enjoy yourself."

"Thank you but I don't want to impose and your not here to babysit so we can go live it up."

"Actually I am. Its kind of hard to work past your problems when your chasing after a one year old as active as this one. It makes it extremely difficult. Please do not feel as if your imposing either."

"Yes ma'am." Olivia answered as she scooped Nick up in her arms. "Is there anything I need to know. Any allergies or medications?"

"None to our knowledge. Call if you need anything."

Olivia smiled as she darted down the stairs and out the door without stopping to talk to anyone. Once outside she switched Nick to her non-weapon hand and held him close against her until she could flag a cab. About twenty minutes later the cab stopped in front of the Central Park entrance.

Three hours later Olivia was jostling a sleeping Nick and the bagfuls of items she had bought him that day as she tried to open the door. Attempting to do so gave Olivia a new profound respect for women she had seen do this. How they never managed to drop anything was amazing. Just as she was able to get the key in the lock her door swung open.

"You two have fun?" Casey asked as she felt her throat restrict at the sight before her. Nick had his head on Olivia's shoulder and tucked it into her neck. His mouth was slightly opened and he held onto a stuffed German Sheppard dog.

Olivia turned her head slightly and laid a gentle kiss on her sleeping son's head.

"We did. Thank you for today."

"Olivia you have today and everyday from here on out. Let me take him and go put him down."

"Actually if you don't mind I would like to do that."

Casey nodded as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"I'll take the bags. Trust me it's a lot easier without your hands full."

"I need the small blue one. I bought him a set of pajama's today."

Casey was able to extract the bags from Olivia's grasp and handed her the small blue one back to her. She walked over to the table shaking her head at the amount of stuff Olivia had bought that day. It was as if she was trying to make up for the time she missed in one day.

When Olivia didn't return in about twenty minutes Casey made her way down the hall to the nursery. She quietly opened the door not wanting to wake Nick in case he had just fallen asleep. She found Olivia standing at the crib staring at Nick sleep. She slowly approached her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I promise you he will be here in the morning." Casey whispered as she led Olivia from the room.

"So did you buy everything he looked at today?" Casey asked as she guided Olivia on to the couch and slid down next to her.

"I do have a year to make up for Casey." Olivia said as she wrapped her arm around her and pulled her tight against her. Olivia laid her head back and closed her eyes trying her best to fight the sleep she felt coming over her.

"Lets not do it all in one day. You do have the rest of his life, you know."

"And yours to I hope." Olivia mumbled as she succumbed to the sleep she had been fighting.


	12. Second Day

**A/N: I know its been awhile since I posted. I am so sorry but work got the best of me. I will follow this up with an epilogue but for the most part this is the last chapter. Those that stayed with me thank you so much. I know my updates were sporadic to say the least.**

* * *

><p>Olivia awoke to hearing Nick calling her name "Momma, Momma. Wake up"<p>

She opened one eye and looked at him as he stood over her and studied her.

"What's up little man?" She asked as she started to sit up.

"I Hun."

"You're what?"

"I Hun."

"What is hun?" Olivia asked confused as to what he wanted.

"It means he's hungry." Casey said as she came in and swooped him up in her arms "I'm sorry I was trying to let you sleep."

"It's ok. I didn't hear him wake up. If I did I would have gotten up with him."

"Liv, its ok. I was already up when he started babbling. I went in and pulled him out before he woke you up. I wanted you to get some rest. I can tell by the look in your eyes you haven't been sleeping good. Either that or working way too much."

"Try the ladder and I have him." Olivia said as she stood and followed Casey out reaching for Nick. Once she had him in her arms and headed into the kitchen was when she realized she had no clue what he ate for breakfast. Once again she was reminded how she missed out on the first year of his life. A reminder of how much of a failure she felt like.

"Hey Case" Olivia called out as she secured him in his highchair "What does he eat?"

"Cheerio's" Casey said from the door way as she watched Olivia interacted with Nick.

"How much milk?"

"No milk just put a handful on the tray and he will grab them."

Olivia placed a handful of Cheerio's on Nick's high chair tray and turned to put the box back on the counter. When she did Casey caught a glimpse of the hurt and pain that Olivia was feeling but trying hard not to show.

"You're a great mother" Casey said as she walked up to Olivia "Just relax."

"Yeah but Casey I missed a year. I don't know the things I should. I'm I'm"

"Your nothing but great. Learning what he likes is a day by day process. Tomorrow he may hate Cheerio's. I never know what he likes sometimes. It's ok."

Olivia smiled faintly at the reassurance.

"So what do you two have planned today?"

"I figured I would take him shopping some more. Maybe take him to the indoor jump land. Past that I have no clue."

"You know you don't have to buy him everything under the sun. Save some for his birthday and Christmas."

"Casey I have to make up for what I missed. His first Christmas and his first birthday. I didn't get him anything. I.."

Olivia was silenced when Casey placed a finger on her lips.

"Honey you got him presents. You were there for him even when you weren't."

"You bought him presents from me?"

"Olivia I have done everything in my power to make sure he knew who you were and that you love him so much. I guess in a way it was my way of making up for what I've done. Not letting you know."

"Giving me this is enough."

"Maybe for you but you have no clue how much guilt I've lived with. I'm not sure how you can forgive me so easily."

"Casey your not completely forgiven but my love for you will always outweigh any hatred I feel. You have always been the one for me. I knew it the second you walked into the Wolcott house when we were searching it. Now on that note you need to get to court. Wouldn't want the case thrown because you were here with me."

"I wouldn't care. Its my shot but I will bypass it if I can become and stay Mrs. Olivia Benson again."

"I know but I know how much this means to you."

Casey pulled Olivia to her and kissed her. Never had she met anyone so loving and forgiving.

"Will you two be here when I get home?" Casey asked as she broke the kiss.

"Where else will we be?"

"There's no telling knowing you." Casey said laughing as she pulled her coat on "We reached a plea agreement yesterday so by five I should be walking out of the office. "

"We will be right here for you."

Casey gathered her briefcase and headed for the door. Before closing it she turned and looked at her wife who was holding their son. For the first time since she walked out like a coward everything felt right.

Olivia chased after Nick in the park terrified to let Nick to far out of her sight. After years of working in SVU she knew the perps that was out there. She was determined to do everything in her power to keep Nick protected from that world. Now she finally understood how Elliot felt about his kids.

Around four an exhausted Olivia and Nick made their way back into the apartment. He had finally given up the fight to stay awake in the elevator only to wake up when she reached the door. She dumped the bags of items she had bought on the floor by the table and stretched out on the couch gently laying Nick on her. After rubbing his back for a few minutes he finally fell back asleep. Olivia wasn't far behind him.

Which is how Casey found them, almost two hours later when she came through the door. The sight before her made it hard for her to breath. Olivia was on her back holding Nick close to her. He had tucked his head into the crook of her neck and was lightly drooling. They both seemed so content and happy. It was times like this she was reminded of why she fell for the hard nose detective.

She slowly moved forward trying not to make a noise as she did. She leaned down and gently kissed Olivia on the lips.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Casey standing there. The amount of love that was showing on her face at that moment was astounding. Never in her life had she ever seen someone with so much love for her.

"You're home" Olivia whispered trying not to wake Nick.

"I am" Casey said as she lifted Nick from Olivia and headed for his room.

When Casey returned from putting Nick down Olivia patted the couch and motioned for her to come sit by her. As she approached Olivia grabbed her and pulled her into her lap.

"Thank you for the last two days."

"You will always have everyday."

"But what about you? How many days do I have with you?"

"As long as you don't mind an unemployed wife, However many you want."

"Case didn't go well?"

"No come to find out the victim lied. She was never raped. That was what her grandfather had her say she was because he was prejudice. Come to find out the break in was a retaliation against her grandfather because him and several others gang raped his aunt. He saw them out one day and started following her. He said he considered it but he couldn't get the screams and pleas of his aunt out of his head. There was no way he would ever put another woman through that."

"How is that your fault? Why wouldn't the DA keep you on?"

"I'm not sure I have a meeting with Branch in the morning so I will find out then."

"Employed or unemployed I want you here. That is only if you want to be here."

"I love you Olivia." Casey whispered as she pulled Olivia to her "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you I swear."


	13. Epilogue

It had been almost three years since Casey had returned and so much had changed. The DA's office kept Casey on but she was not specifically assigned to SVU. She was what they called a floater ADA. She was assigned whatever cases they had available at the moment if any. That was fine with Casey because that gave her the ability to be home as needed with Nick and Eva.

Eva Cassandra Benson was a surprise for Olivia. Casey had started IVF not long after they had renewed their vows. She could still remember the day she told Olivia she was pregnant.

She had been scared that Olivia would be mad that she had done it in secret. They had been talking about having another child but had never settled on anything. That night Olivia was home for dinner, something that was becoming a common occurrence. After everything was cleaned up from dinner and Nick was finally put down Casey finally bit the bullet and told Olivia.

"I have something to tell you" Casey said nervously

"As long as it doesn't entail me coming home to an empty house then I could care less."

"How about we will need a bigger house and another bedroom or we need to give up our office space. Your choice."

"Why are you pregnant or something?"

"Actually I am." Casey said holding her breath.

"Your pregnant." Olivia stated shocked "You have been doing IVF without me?"

"Yeah" Casey said as tears started to come from her eyes "I wanted to surprise you."

Olivia stared at Casey for a while before closing the gap between them. Olivia looked at Casey before dropping to her knees and gently kissing Casey's still flat stomach.

"Hey baby" Olivia whispered "I'm your momma and I will be here for every milestone in your life. I love you already."

"Your not mad" Casey sobbed out.

"No beautiful" Olivia said as she stood and pulled Casey to her.

Casey's pregnancy and career wasn't the only changes they had endured. Elliot had left the force after he used deadly force with a teenage kid, leaving Olivia alone. Olivia was so mad with the situation that most times the other detectives side stepped her. They had brought in two new detectives, one from Atlanta and one from vice, which didn't sit well with Olivia. The only time Olivia was remotely approachable was when Nick and Casey was around. They seemed to ground her when she needed it and everyone was thankful.

It was over a year before Elliot ever spoke to Olivia again. He finally explained that seeing her was too much of a reminder of what he had lost. He like so many cops had identified himself with his career and when he surrendered it he was lost. He knew he had to find himself before he could maintain a friendship with her other wise he felt as if he would do like so many who identified with their career. Swallow the barrel of the gun. Thankfully having done this job for over twenty years she more than understood.

She had followed Elliot's footsteps and retired about six months ago. After spending the first month doting on her children she decided to put her experience as a Special Victim Detective to good use. With the help of Alex Cabot she was able to start a foundation that assisted rape victims. Through her foundation she helps victims through trial and offers support groups to help them regain their life. Her latest crusade was getting the back log of rape kits tested. She had been flying from state to state lobbying for a more efficient testing.

"Where are you at?" Casey asked as she walked up and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Just Remembering"

Casey placed a kiss on the side of Olivia's neck and reveled in the instant moan she received.

"All good I hope."

Olivia spun in her wife's arms and with ease pushed her against the wall before claiming her mouth. They broke the kiss laughing when Olivia felt a kick against the hand she had resting on Casey's swollen stomach.

"Guess he's tired of the extra exercise."

"My guess" Olivia said as she bent down and kissed the top of Casey's stomach.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Ok love" Olivia said as she went about making sure everything was secured. As she made her way down the hall way and checked on Nick. The now almost five year was sound asleep and sprawled across his bed. What caught her eye was the bundle that was tightly curled up against him, Eva. Every night Eva would climb out of her crib and climb in the bed with her brother. It was the only time she would sleep through the night.

Quietly closing the door behind her Olivia made her way down the hall toward their bedroom. The sight of her very pregnant wife laying on the bed waiting for her made her heart stop for a second. As she slowly approached her she silently thanked Branch for letting her return and Elliot for convincing her that everyone deserves a second chance.


End file.
